No Matter What
by Anime Angel4
Summary: I just finished it and had the chance to post it up! Fanfic on Joe and Mimi...


No Matter What  
  
Back in New York where Mimi had lived, she was reading a book called ~*The Fairies Tear*~ It was such a good book to her that nothing could her from reading it. She read for hours, and didn't notice the time. By the time she was on chapter 36, she finally took a break and looked to the side where her digital clock was placed. In big bold bright numbers it read 11:23pm! "Oh, no!" Mimi said aloud, "If I don't sleep now, I'll probably end up waking up late to catch the plane!" Mimi mumbled to herself. Mimi closed her book, and put it back into her right hand drawer and walked over to the bad and slipped in and thought aloud. "Oh, I just can't wait to see the others tomorrow!" As she titled her head and closed her eyes to sleep for the night.  
  
  
~* The Next Day*~  
  
The next morning was warm and sunny. Mimi was sleeping on her side that was facing the wall. Until she turned over the suns shined on her face and she started to wake up. "Ugh…" She tossed and turned in the process and wiped her eyes and slowly opened them. As soon as her eyes were wide open she got up and made a graceful smile. "What a great morning. Oh, I'd better get ready or else I'll be late." She hurried to take a quick bath and ate breakfast. By the time she was done, it was 6:45am. She grabbed her purse and put it around her. The one bag stuffed with her clothes was on one shoulder, the other big filled with her toothbrush, and toothpaste and others in that category went in her right hand. Her other hand was holding other things that she didn't really need, apparently not so important things. "Okay mom, dad! I'm ready!" She opened the front door and raced outside to wait for them. "We'll be right there honey!" Her dad called out from inside the house. "Oh Mimi, don't rush! We still have a whole hour left!" As her mom came rushing out of the front door. "Come on, I really hate being late by the time we get to the airport to catch the plane. As soon as her dad was done they all got into the car. "Alright Mimi, we're all going to miss you. Write to us everyday okay?" Her mom requested as her dad drove next to her. Then a sweat drop came down Mimi's head. "Everyday? Sure, I guess." It took approximately 30 minutes to get there. Mimi grabbed her bags and ran into the building. "Only half hour left, I'm going into the plane." Before she made her way there, her mom and dad waved good-bye and wished her good luck on the trip, she did the same back just keep her mom from worrying her so much, after all she is a big girl now. She entered the plane and put her things down and leaned back for hours until she arrived to Odaiba.   
  
~* Arrived to Odaiba*~  
  
"Ms, wake up please…Ms?" It took Mimi awhile until she woke up. She felt tired and sleepy. "Oh? Am I here already?" She noticed she was the only passenger left on the plane. "Sorry about that. Heh…" She apologized, but a little embarrassed about it. Finally she was out. "My, it was like an oven in there!" Then she leaned over to take a breath, and got back up. Right in front of her was Joe. "Huh?" Quite surprised that he was the only one there to pick her up. "Oh…ah…here, let me hold your bags." He offered and came over and took them and started to walk. Mimi hurried to catch up and got beside him. She looked to the side and blushed. They were now out of the building and walked over the bench. They talked for a while and had a pleasant conversation. "Well, I'd better get going then." Mimi got up with her things and started to talk away. Just when she was about to take another step, Joe grabbed her hand. "Wait!" He stood up as well. "Joe, I…" Then she slowly turned around to look. "Mimi, no matter what happens, please stay with me…" He said it with such promising words and blushed. He took Mimi's other hand and pulled her towards him. A tear came running down her face; Joe wiped it away with his hand and kept it at the position. He moved his head forwards and gave a slight kiss and said, "Welcome back Mimi…" She looked up at him; her eyes watered and came onto him with a hug. "Thank you…"  
  
After they had their moments, they finally got together with the other digidestined. They were pretty happy seeing Mimi again. So instead of staying for 2 weeks like she planned, she planned it for 3 months. Her mom and dad a little problem with it, but she just told them to go along with it anyway. She said after those three months, maybe she could probably bring Joe back with her to New York…To tell you the truth, she was so happy to see him when you came out of the plane just to pick her up. Seeing him was good enough for her!  
  
The end  
Author's Note: Finally done! I just layed there while watching my brother and sister play on the PS2. Oh well, hope you all like it. It took a couple of days to get finished considering I still have other fanfics to type up, well enjoy!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
